


Day Off

by guineamania



Category: White Collar
Genre: F/M, Museums, Neal being Neal, Set in early season
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 05:44:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4817306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guineamania/pseuds/guineamania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal convinces Peter to spend half of his day off in a museum. <br/>As expected the day does not progress smoothly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day Off

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: Day Off in Runthecon.  
> This can be set wherever you want but I would put it somewhere in Season 2

“Oh come on Peter!” Neal exclaimed, collapsing onto the Burke’s couch with his usual overly dramatic flair.

“Not happening Neal,” Peter moaned, rolling his eyes and grabbing a beer. Elizabeth chuckled softly at the exchange. No matter how different the two appeared and the conflicts their natures produced, Neal and Peter would still be best friends and could never stay annoyed at each other for long.

“What’s not happening?” Elizabeth asked as Neal sulked.

“It’s our day off and there is an eighteenth century French art exhibition at the Met. I can only go if an agent goes with me, apparently the FBI doesn’t want a supposed art thief unsupervised in their museum,” Neal whined.

“Still not happening Neal. I will not spend my day off in a museum with you!” Peter shouted from the kitchen.

“Oh come on Peter!” Elizabeth replied, mimicking Neal.” I’ve been wanting to see this exhibition for ages,” she smiled, winking at a smirking Neal.

“Every day I regret the fact that you two met each other,” Peter mumbled, down the rest of his beer. He was resigned to his fate once the duo teamed up. “How about this, we go to the museum for the morning then I can watch the game in the afternoon,” Peter was reduced to bargaining.

“Deal,” Neal perked up, he was on his feet in seconds. In a flash of motion Neal was waiting by the car while Peter was still putting his coat on.

“Come on love, it’ll be fun,” Elizabeth shrugged.

 

XXX

 

“I cannot take you anywhere!” Peter shouted, slamming the door shut behind the trio.

“It’s not my fault!” Neal shouted back, flopping down on the settee again.

“I was having a nice day and you had to go and set off the alarms. I did not want to spend hours explaining that my criminal consultant was not trying to steal a priceless painting. Then, then you had to add to it by pointing out it was a forgery!” he continued, even Neal had to admit that it had not been the best progression of events.

“Well they would have wanted to know it was a forgery,” Neal argued.

“Just leave it Neal. Let him watch the game,” Elizabeth rolled her eyes, emerging from the kitchen with three beers. They all needed a drink.


End file.
